Nothing as it seems
by KissMeI'mIrish07
Summary: “I’ve spent years… feeling guilty for betraying his trust, now I find out… that whole time… nothing was real… It just seams so impossible you know? He was such a nice person, I mean genuinely nice and caring, at least he seemed it. But I should have known


**Title:** Nothing as it seems

**Summery:** "I've spent years… feeling guilty for betraying his trust, now I find out… that whole time… nothing was real… It just seams so impossible you know? He was such a nice person, I mean genuinely nice and caring, at least he seemed it. But I should have known by now, nothing is as it seems."

**Time frame:** before season 3

**Disclaimer:** alias is not mine.

**A/N-** I started this story months ago, but never got around to completing it. But not having the best day I didn't want to work on my other fics, which are currently in happier places. I hope you enjoy this 1 part fiction.

* * *

Sydney checked her watch before shutting down her computer and making her way into the CIA briefing room. She took a seat and was soon joined by her father on her left and Vaughn on her right. The room was very crowded showing that this most likely wasn't about a mission but some new important update. Sydney watched as the last few people walked in and stood by the walls before Dixon walked in and took his place at the head of the room.

"Hello everybody, I'm glad you're able to come on such short notice. As you know there are plenty of terrorist groups that base themselves around Rambaldis' teachings"

Everyone mumbled to themselves or each other as little labeled dots showed up on the screen of the world. "The largest is the covenant which we are all too familiar with"

Some new dots appeared on the screen "But we have found a new group called the S.O.L"

Jack looked up from his note pad "How long have they been around? Where did they originate?"

"I'm getting to that Agent Bristow" Dixon looked back to the group " We believe they have been around for about 10 years, and they originated in Britain but have spread since then."

Another picture flashed on the screen and Sydney squinted at it knowing she had seen it somewhere but wasn't able to place it. The picture showed a black sun with a light circle in the middle and another circle surrounding the sun.

"The members of this group not only usually have the regular Rambaldi tattoo on their hand" The Rambaldi symbol appeared in the corner of the screen.

"But this tattoo on their shoulders, this tattoo shows they are part of this group for life and they have no way out, like the covenant they are killed if they try to leave" Sydney bit her lip remembering where she had seen that tattoo _No, I have to be wrong, please let me be remembering this wrong._

The meeting finished up and Sydney had convinced herself she had just remembered the tattoo wrong. She met up with Vaughn outside the briefing room.

"This group sounds pretty big, I can't believe we haven't heard of them yet."

"Yeah…"

"Syd, something wrong?" Vaughn put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, no nothings wrong, you want to come over for dinner?"

Vaughn smiled "Sure, just let me grab my stuff" Vaughn walked over to his desk and grabbed his briefcase and jacket as Sydney got what she needed from her desk. Sydney walked down the hall with Vaughn.

"You sure there's nothing wrong? You were staring at the screen, have you seen that symbol or something before?"

"It looked familiar but no, I was wrong" Sydney smiled to Vaughn as they stepped into the elevator and put her head on his shoulder as it began to move.

They never made it to dinner; they had only gotten to putting water in the pot before Sydney and Vaughn headed for the bedroom.

Sydney sat at the end of the bed looking through a bunch of old pictures, every few minutes she glanced back at the sleeping form of Vaughn, finally she found the pictures she was looking for. She put the box on the floor and went through the pile of pictures. Finally she found one and dropped the rest and took out her notes from the meeting and flipped to the page where she had drawn the sun symbol.

"Syd? What are you doing" Vaughn yawned and Sydney heard him sit up but she ignored him, carefully she compared the tattoo in the picture to the one she had drawn.

"Syd?" She heard Vaughn climb out of bed but she continued comparing the placement of each part of the tattoo.

Now Vaughn was standing over her shoulder.

"Who is that?" he asked motioning to the picture, there wasn't actually a face in it, but just showed someone from the shoulders down holding a small dog.

She didn't answer his question but asked one of her own "Do you see any differences?"

"No Syd, I don't, who is it?" he persisted while pulling his pants on.

"Danny…" Sydney put her fist over her mouth and softly bit her finger to keep herself from crying, Vaughn stopped buttoning his pants and touched Sydneys shoulder "We should report this Syd"

Sydney nodded her head.

"Yeah" her voice cracked "Just give me a second, call in to work, let them know we're coming"

Vaughn nodded and pulled his shirt on as he walked into the living room, as he closed the door Sydney hid her face in her hands letting out a quiet sob, she got herself back together as she did make-up and finished getting dressed. Vaughn appeared in the doorway "You okay Syd? They wanted us to come in as soon as possible, they want you to bring the picture in too" Sydney nodded and grabbed a few more pictures before following Vaughn out to the car.

The first person they saw at the agency was Jack who walked over to Sydney "What happened?"

Sydney just held up the picture of Danny's tattoo and Jack looked to Vaughn "It's Danny" He explained.

Jack touched Sydneys shoulder and waved someone over with his other hand. "I want you to get director Dixon, then take these down to analysis" Jack took the picture of Danny tattoo from Sydney and wrote down Danny's name and some other information he had Sydney tell him before handing the notepad to the agent and the agent walked off.

"Go home Sydney, there's nothing you can do, I'll call you once we know anything"

Vaughn put his hand on her back and walked her back out to the car a Sydney turned to him "Do you think you can get a ride from Weiss? I think I just need to go home…"

"Sure Syd, what ever you need, just call me if you want anything"

Sydney nodded and quickly went back into her car and drove out of the parking lot.

Sydney found herself at the cemetery walking slowly to Danny's grave. She loved him more than anything, in so many ways this hurt more than finding out about her mother, at least she didn't know her mother so well, she didn't have complete and total faith in her mother not to hurt her, because her mother wasn't there. For years Danny had been there, always by her side, even after he died she felt he was watching over her, but now she realized she made that all up, just like she believed what she wanted about her mother, she believed what she wanted about Danny.

Sydney now stood over the grave staring at the place she had sat and cried so many times, the name that was next to the wedding invitation she could still picture so clearly in her mind. Sydney couldn't help but let a few tears stream down her face, not from the normal pain she felt when she stood over this grave, but the betrayal, the fact that she didn't figure it out. Sydney took a deep breath before picking up her ringing cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Syd, it's me"

Sydney didn't respond

"Vaughn"

"I know"

"Okay… well we have an S.O.L agent in custody who says he knew of Danny." Vaughn paused "We have some information. When you're ready."

"I'm fine, I'll be there shortly." Sydney hung up and gulped as she took one last look at the head stone before walking back to the car.

Sydney drove back to the CIA and quickly walked into the office.

"What do they know?" Sydney questioned Vaughn.

"Are you sure you want to know now?"

"Yes, just tell me."

"The seekers of light, S.O.L were strict Rambaldi followers, and I mean strict, its like a religion for them, more than the covenant."

"Yes, okay" Sydney said rushing Vaughn.

"They knew Sloane was interested in Rambaldi, they knew he was head of SD-6. Danny joined when he was 19" Vaughn took a deep breath, with every thing he said he could see the pain it caused Sydney in her eyes, but she pushed him to tell her more.

"Danny was sent to America as a medical student, someone honest, hard working, who would give no reason to arouse any suspicions. He met you-" Vaughn stopped again.

"I'm fine, keep going" She assured him.

"He met you and he would hack into your laptop, he would check your notes from meetings, listen in on phone conversations."

"Just like my mom did to my dad"

"Yeah"

Sydney looked down and Vaughn put his hand on her shoulder.

"You going to be okay"

"Yeah I guess so"

"You want me to take you home"

"No, I'll take myself, call me when they find more out."

Vaughn nodded and Sydney went back home.

Later that night Vaughn drove toward Sydneys house, he called but she didn't pick up. He had to make sure she was okay, she had to know he was there for her.

Vaughn knocked on the door, no response, he rung the doorbell, no response, he tried knocking again and finally Sydney opened the door.

"I don't want to talk right now, I'm sorry."

"Syd I wanted to check on you, are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"No you aren't"

"If you're so sure I'm not okay then why did you ask."

Vaughn looked down, he had an answer but that would just upset her.

"Please Syd." He said pleading with her.

Sydney looked down and stepped back letting Vaughn into her house.

Vaughn looked onto the counter where two beer bottles sat, plus one that was only partially drunk.

"Syd, please talk to me."

"I don't want to"

"Please Syd." He took her hand.

"I've spent years… feeling guilty for betraying his trust, now I find out… that whole time… nothing was real… It just seams so impossible you know? He was such a nice person, I mean genuinely nice and caring, at least he seemed it. But I should have known by now, nothing is as it seems." Sydney looked up to Vaughn tears streaming down her face. She let go of his hands and walked over sitting on the couch.

"I'm real Syd" Vaughn sat next to her and put his arm around her "I love you"

Sydney paused contemplating it, then rest her head on Vaughn's shoulder "I know you are Vaughn, you're probably the only real thing in my life. I love you too."

**

* * *

A/N- I hope you liked this story, this is a one parter and I don't really have plans for anymore, I'd really appreciate it if you leave a review and tell me what you thought of my story.**


End file.
